


Lost and Found

by Asylum_Regular



Series: For Tumblr Senpais [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes to Germany for the very first time to visit Eren but he ends up lost because he sucks at directions and he’s resorts to explaining his situation while trying to give the best description of where he is at to Eren so he can just go home with him and leave the embarrassment behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivaillepls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaillepls/gifts).



> For: Erenislevisonly
> 
> This work is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance for any. 
> 
> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and gain nothing but joy from the writing and posting of this work.

Levi looked around, completely lost on the bustling streets of Berlin. He glanced down at the map in his hands, still utterly confused, before giving a sigh and folding up the useless piece of paper. Calling a cab was out of the question since he didn’t know German which also meant that he couldn’t ask for directions. 

He grit his teeth as he pulled out his phone and tapped on the little green call button next to Eren’s name in his contacts.

“Ja?” Eren’s melodious voice chimed, all too cheery.

“It’s me. I’m lost.” He huffed, looking around at all the signs and buildings around him.

“Describe where you are and I’ll see if I can try and find you.” The green eyed boy chuckled.

He described where he was to Eren who made a soft noise of realization before saying that he would be right over to get him, apparently knowing exactly where Levi was.  
Eren was over surprisingly fast, hugging him tightly and chattering excitedly in German, forgetting to speak English in his happiness at finally seeing Levi after what felt like forever.

“Brat, I can’t understand you.” Levi chastised gently, carefully wrapping his arms around Eren in return.

“Levi, you were right down the street from my apartment building this whole time!” The taller says, mirth dancing in his vibrant green eyes.

“Screw you too, you shitty brat.” Levi growls, pushing Eren off of him in annoyance. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, we can go now.” Eren echoes, catching the grumpy raven’s hand in his own as he tugs him back to his apartment building, wide smile plastered to his face.

If there’s a slight smile on Levi’s face neither of them comments on it.


End file.
